


Reward

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towards the end of 'The Poisoned Challice', Arthur is in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Arthur paced his cell in the near-dark, when the guards couldn't see him. During the day he mostly sat or leaned against the wall, giving an impression of stillness and calm that completely belied the way his skin crawled and his muscles twitched with the need to move.

Morgana's servant hadn't returned, and it had been two days; he had no idea whether Merlin was alive or dead. He guessed he was allowed no visitors, as none came. It took a good deal of concentration and willpower not to ask the guards if they'd heard anything; he could only hope that the Morteus flower and its precious leaves had got to Gaius in time and that Gaius had had the skill to do whatever he needed to do with it.

Arthur found himself counting down the hours to sunset each day, when he could take comfort in the darkness of the dungeon, stretch out his limbs and pace, pace, pace.

It was the middle of the third night of his imprisonment. The moon was almost full and uncluttered with clouds; a single moonbeam striped his cell and coloured his skin greyblue when he walked through it. He heard footsteps. He turned to the bars as long, slender fingers curled around them, and Morgana said, "Arthur?"

"Morgana? What are you doing here at this time of night? If my father catches you-"

"Don't worry about Uther, he's long since asleep, and the guards won't bother us. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Is Merlin....?"

"Merlin's going to be fine."

The rush of relief was almost overwhelming; Arthur leaned on one arm against the wall for a moment, dizzy with it.

"Gwen left his side today for a whole two hours," Morgana said. "So he must be getting better."

"It worked then? He's cured?"

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Are you sure you're alright, Arthur?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Going a bit crazy cooped-up like this, that's all."

"I can't believe that Uther put you in here. What you did was...." She stopped herself.

Arthur smirked at her. "Was what, Morgana?"

"Nothing. He has no right to play with peoples' lives like that, is all. Poor Merlin-"

"You were going to say I was brave."

"I most certainly wasn't."

"Heroic?"

She glared at him and he delighted in the irritation on her face. "Any decent man would have done the same, Arthur. Don't get carried away."

They both knew that wasn't true; that few would risk their lives for a servant, never mind defy their king to do so. But Arthur wondered if she had any idea exactly _why_ he'd done it. If she could imagine the dread and panic that the thought of losing Merlin had brought him; that this was about a whole lot more than simple nobility or honour.

There was no clue in Morgana's expression and it was impossible for Arthur to explain, so Arthur said instead, "He's really going to be alright?"

"Yes. He is. He's special, Arthur. I'm pleased for you that you've got a servant you can trust. I know how lucky I am to have Gwen, and... just don't mess it up, alright?"

"I risked my life for him!"

"Yes, and that's great, of course it is. But I know you, Arthur. As soon as he's back at work you'll carry on bullying him and taking him for granted. And Merlin deserves more than that. Merlin deserves your respect."

Arthur snorted. "Respect? He's still the worst servant I've ever had, Morgana. Let's not get carried away."

He'd meant it as a joke, really, one that Merlin would have got straight away, but Morgana clearly didn't. Her eyes narrowed, her lips formed a hard, thin line and she said, looking astonishingly and terrifyingly beautiful, "Just make sure you say thank you. Properly. In person. It's the least you can do."

With a final glare, Morgana turned in a swish of silk and fur, and strode out of the dungeons.

Arthur leaned his forehead against the cool metal bars, and watched her go.

_~Fin~_


End file.
